


blood moon

by springofviolets



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Bottom Lio Fotia, Knotting, Low-key furry, M/M, Top Galo Thymos, Vampire Lio Fotia, Werewolf Galo Thymos, background Meis/Gueira, just a bit of furry hands and tail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 06:49:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21352000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springofviolets/pseuds/springofviolets
Summary: "What's your name?" Lio asks."Galo Thymos! Remember that!" he replies. He leans down, hands planted on his hips, as he looks at Lio expectantly. "Well, big bad vamp boss? Give it your best shot."That's an open invitation, and he'll take it. "It's Lio." He hooks a finger in the strap of Galo's sleeve, pulling it as he rises on his toes to bridge the distance between them.(or: vampire!lio meets supernatural rescue-secretly-werewolf!galo and sparks fly.)
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 85
Kudos: 808
Collections: 👀





	blood moon

**Author's Note:**

> \- i did a trade with [ichiman](https://twitter.com/i_chi_man)!! go check out her art!!  
\- thank you to [bootyshortskeef](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bootyshortskeef) for looking this over. <3
> 
> note: you could probably consider this... under-negotiated werewolf sex lmao. lio doesn't know galo is a werewolf when they start having sex, and neither of them are expecting him to knot so that's a bit of a surprise. but it's entirely consensual!!

They say that when the fire left people, it left behind a thirst for blood.

Lio doesn't know if that's true. By the time he was born — the first time, anyway, he thinks — it was already gone. If it's true, it doesn't explain the other changes that have appeared in the margins of society, humans who feed on sex instead of blood or who transform into something more feral under moonlight. 

More importantly, he doesn't need a reason for who he is. He just_ is_.

Others like him want the story, though. They like having a reason for why blood calls to them with a hissing song, why sinking their teeth into someone's veins feels like an explosion in their bones, like stoking the flames of their souls.

That's why Lio names them the Mad Burnish.

*

"Come on out, you blood-suckers!" 

It's some time mid-day when Lio is roused by shouting and hollering. The rest of it is muffled, but Lio assumes it's some nonsense about their human victims needing to be avenged.

Lio squints against the sun and sees a man down in the garden; he's shirtless, but the colors he wears and the badge hooked to his arm strap boast that he's part of the Supernatural Rescue. 

_ Damn, who ratted out their location? _ They haven't had the Supernatural Rescue bother them since they moved a few years ago, since their den looks like any other run-down, abandoned Victorian home from the outside.

He turns and makes for the balcony, passing Gueira and Meis. He's tempted to kick them awake, but Gueira is suckling at Meis' neck in his sleep, blood dripping onto the pillow beneath them. It's pretty cute, and he can handle one lone SR on his own.

*

When Lio opens the door to the balcony and steps closer to the railing, he sees the man has a gun trained on him. Lio sighs. 

"What do you want?"

"Release your hostages!" he yells in response. 

Lio restrains himself from rolling his eyes. "We don't have hostages. Any humans in our den enter and leave willingly." 

"Yeah, sure, totally. That sounds fake." The man checks a piece of paper he has, and then looks back up to Lio. "Release Thyma and Biar and come peacefully, and I'll make sure you're treated fairly."

_ Speaking of things that sound fake_. "I told you, if you'd listen. No one here is held against their will. Leave our home or I'll make you."

"Don't move! I have silver bullets!" the blue-haired oaf says.

Lio laughs. "Those are only good for werewolves, you idiot."

"Werewolves…?" the man says. He looks at his gun, betrayed. It's something deeper than just looking like a fool, which this man is clearly used to. 

The dark look on his face disappears before Lio can get curious about it, and then he's pulling a stake out of his belt. Honestly, it's like people believe anything they read in a book. How has this supposed Supernatural Rescue been effective?

Lio licks his fangs. "You're cute, you know."

"You can't thrall me," the man replies, suspiciously immediate. 

Men like him are all the same, Lio knows. They protest vehemently, often towards the whole _ male _ thing in addition to the _ vampire _ thing. They boast immunity to his charms so deeply they start to sound like chaste priests, but they're far from it: easy to bait, melting sweetly once he gets his teeth in them. 

Lio and the Mad Burnish drink to survive, but they make sure their prey have a good time while doing it, and at the end they slip them back safely to their human homes. There's never been any thrall necessary, just Lio pressing his small body into their arms, his mouth drawing blood and moans.

"Are you sure?" Lio asks. 

"Yeah," the man says. "I'm not stupid enough to fall for it." 

_ Isn't he, though? _ Lio thinks. All it took was a toss of his head, exposing his neck, and a flick of his tongue, and Lio can already smell the lust. This guy is _ easy_. 

"I have a bargain for you," he proposes. "If you can resist my spell, I'll turn myself in to you peacefully."

It's risky, inviting an SR man into their home, into his room. If Gueira and Meis were with him, they'd protest — but they're not, indisposed with cuddling up to each other like two smitten teenagers instead of centuries-old predators, and so here he is. It's been a while since he's fed on someone other than Meis, whose mostly-human blood is enough to sate them most of the time, but Lio would have to be a fool to turn down fresh blood. Especially if it can be used to weaken the resolve of even one person in Supernatural Rescue.

That's assuming, however, that he even accepts.

"You're on," the man replies, grinning. 

"Well then," Lio says, sweeping a hand to his side. "Please come in."

He's startled when the man whips out some white contraption with ribbons that he latches on to the balcony railing, hauling himself up effortlessly. 

Up close, the other man is — really cute, Lio has to admit. Genuinely cute. He has a sleeve on one arm, but otherwise his upper body is bare, his pants hanging obscenely low on his hips. There are straps on his pants that appear to serve no function other than to highlight the slight bulge of his crotch. Now, the wide grin he's been wearing on his face seems less like a smug smirk and more like easy confidence. 

Lio wants to taste it.

"What's your name?" Lio asks.

"Galo Thymos! Remember that!" he replies. He leans down, hands planted on his hips, as he looks at Lio expectantly. "Well, big bad vamp boss? Give it your best shot."

That's an open invitation, and he'll take it. "It's Lio." He hooks a finger in the strap of Galo's sleeve, pulling it as he rises on his toes to bridge the distance between them. 

Galo inhales and his mouth opens in surprise, like he didn't expect Lio to actually go through with it. Stupid. Lio swipes his tongue over Galo's lip before he lets it slip into his mouth, sliding wetly together. Galo tastes mostly like stale coffee, but that doesn't matter. What matters is the heat of his chest against Lio and the way he's responding to Lio's touch and his kiss.

Lio reaches with his other arm to thread his hand into Galo's hair, tightening into a fist that has Galo whining into his mouth. Lio smiles, sharp, into the kiss. He's so focused on making it irresistible to Galo, drawing him into the web weaved by his tongue and his fingers, that he doesn't even notice Galo's hands wandering down his back until Galo already has his entire ass cupped in his big, gloved hands. 

He lifts Lio further onto his toes, up and towards him. It sends Lio off-balance, but Galo catches him, pressing Lio's back against the wall. Lio pulls away from Galo's mouth, gasping quietly as the other man wraps one of Lio's legs around his waist to better align himself between Lio's thighs. If Lio wasn't hard before, he is now, feeling the bulk of Galo against him, the swell of Galo's cock brushing his own. Galo lets out a stuttering moan as well. 

"Galo Thymos," Lio says, licking at Galo's jaw. "I'm going to suck you."

"Yeah," Galo moans again, rutting their clothed cocks together. "Do it."

That, Lio thinks, was deliciously easy. He scrapes a line down Galo's throat with the tip of his fangs, feeling for the best spot, and then sinks in. The skin of Galo's neck opens so smoothly for him, and Lio sighs at the burst of new blood that floods his teeth and mouth; it's deeper, thicker than Lio is used to, sweet but a little earthy instead of the usual sharp metallic tang.

"Hey, hey, what!" Galo grabs at Lio's head, trying to unlatch him. Lio retracts his fangs and glares at him. "I thought you were going to suck me. You know…"

Lio wipes a trickle of blood from his lip. "I _ was_. What do you think —" He takes in Galo's flush and the hastily undone straps of his pants, and what he had been expecting instead is quite clear. "Oh, you idiot. I'm a _ vampire, _ did you forget?"

"Right," Galo agrees. "Vampire. Evil. I should arrest you." His threat is undermined by the way he still holds Lio, and the scent of his blood calls to Lio. 

"I have a better idea than all of that," Lio says, ghosting his lips over the puncture on Galo's neck, breathing in. He pulls Galo closer with his legs, rocking their hips together until Lio can feel the effect his quick, shallow bite had on him. "Fuck me."

At that, Galo growls, surprisingly animalistic, and tears at Lio's pants — quite literally. Lio looks down to find their pants shredded down to the thighs. Galo's hands have grown large, sleek blue-black fur coating them, claws digging into Lio's hip. 

That explains the unique taste of his blood and why Lio is desperate for more of it.

"_You're _ a werewolf." Lio tries to say it calmly, but the harsh grip on his skin feels good, too long since he's had someone willing to manhandle him like this. 

"It's— new," Galo says. "I can't stop it."

He can feel Galo start to shift against him: a little taller, muscles a little thicker. "Good. _ Don't stop it, _" Lio hisses back. 

When he and Galo look at each other, his face and torso are still human, but his eyes look more wild. Lio's never slept with a werewolf before — their packs and vampires don't exactly have the friendliest relations — but he finds that he wants Galo. There's something about the way this wolf trusted someone well enough to unknowingly handle the biggest weapon against himself, and how he stepped into Lio's den without a thought, seeming more concerned with Lio's supposed kidnapping crimes than actual blood-sucking. 

It's — interesting. And he's attractive. As long as Galo still has the most important functioning parts, that's not changing, even if he gets a little hairier.

Lio drags him back into a kiss. "Take me to the bed." 

"No." Galo's voice is lower. "I'm going to take you here."

Lio gives a startled moan as Galo's claws shred the rest of his pants. Those were nice pants, he can't help but think, but he has five other pairs like them and nothing else like this wolf and his strong arms who looks equally ready to eat Lio. 

Galo picks Lio up in both his arms, lifting him until Lio can feel Galo's cock sliding between his ass cheeks, the head leaving wet streaks of precome. 

"D'you have…" Galo asks, the shyness now a contrast to the sure aggressiveness of his actions. 

"Don't need it." Even if he did, even when he was human, he liked the stretch and the burn. He may not have gotten a close look, but Galo feels _ substantial,_ and Lio grinds his ass down onto him. He digs his heels into Galo's back, his bare feet brushing the coarse fur of a rapidly swishing wolf's tail. "Come on, puppy." 

It takes no further convincing for Galo to push forward, the blunt head of his cock nudging at Lio's hole, but his eagerness ends with it clumsily sliding right past. Galo whines when it doesn't go in, readjusting his grip on Lio in order to pull him down harder. 

Galo uses one big hand to spread Lio open, and they both make a noise when the thick head pops inside Lio.

Lio arches his back against the wall, nails digging at Galo's shoulder, feeling the muscles shift. "Keep going," he demands. The werewolf does — whether he's obeying or just too far gone to care about stopping, it's hard to tell, from the sharp furrow of his thick brows to the open-mouthed way he gazes down at Lio.

Planting one hand next to Lio's head against the wall, Galo holds him firmly with the other hand and pistons into him, hips slapping the flesh of Lio's ass. He pants hotly against Lio's face, and Lio curls into his shoulder. 

"There, _ there, _ yeah, just like that," Lio moans, "yes, _ good boy." _Galo groans in response and thrusts into him harder. His cock somehow feels even larger inside Lio now, and he's found the perfect angle to drag it against Lio's prostate. 

"You just — _ ah! _— you just want to be a good boy, don't you?" he asks.

Lio laps at the sweat-dampness of Galo's neck, searching for the puncture he left earlier, but it's smooth. Lio frowns for a second, unable to figure out why he doesn't like that through the haze of Galo fucking into him over and over — and then he's sinking his teeth back into Galo's neck, drinking more of the dizzyingly addicting blood.

Galo stiffens at the bite, letting out a long whine. "Gonna knot you," he says into Lio's ear, voice rough. "Please, Lio, gotta give you my knot."

He hums and sucks down more of Galo's blood, moaning into Galo's neck, luxuriating in the rich slide of it down his throat. Galo's flesh and blood are both inside him. 

"Lio," Galo cries out again. His claws scratch at the wall next to Lio's head. "Knot."

One more sweet gulp, and Lio pulls away from him. "What's a knot—," he starts to ask. 

But Galo is stiffening and shoving his cock deeper inside Lio, as deep as it can go. It somehow gets thicker at the base, like a ball pressing into him.

_ Oh_, _ that's _what a knot is. 

It stretches him wide, bigger than any cock he's ever had and unlike anything else, sending sparks up his spine. He gasps raggedly as the knot enters him fully, his own cock straining hard against his stomach. Lio reaches for his cock, slick with precome and what must be Galo's drool, and jerks himself quickly.

Galo grinds into him one more time and then comes. And comes. For the first time Lio wonders if maybe they should have used condoms, because it seems like it will never stop, Galo's hot seed pulsing inside of Lio's ass. He's so stuffed, full of this cock and this wolf's come, and that thought is what pushes Lio over the edge. 

Galo kisses him as they both come, uncoordinated and toothy but eager. Lio responds bonelessly, letting Galo lick into his mouth. He doesn't seem to mind the lingering taste of his own blood on Lio's tongue.

"You can let me down now," Lio says when Galo's breathing comes calmer and their pace slows. 

When Galo tries to straighten up, the knot tugs at Lio's rim. Galo looks down and tries a few more times until Lio is squirming at it. "Huh. I think we might be stuck."

"What do you mean stuck?"

"I told you this was new for me!" The hand supporting Lio's ass slides just a little, the soft pad of a finger brushing over where the knot stretches his hole, and Lio suppresses a shiver. "I'm sure it'll go down." He grins at Lio. "Probably meant to keep my come in you."

"Gross," Lio says, even though he was thinking about that just minutes ago. "Fine, but I'm not waiting it out here. Carry me to the bed."

Galo noses at Lio's hair as he wraps his arms around him. "Yes, boss."

"And you're going to be a good little wolf pup and lick me clean later," Lio tells him.

"Yes, boss."

*

After another two rounds and Galo licking him clean as promised, he's loose and languid in his bed.

"Who gave you the silver bullets, anyway?" Lio asks, his voice dripping innocence. 

Galo sighs, eyes clear now. "Your pillow talk needs work. Also, I get the feeling it's dangerous to tell you that. I don't want him to mysteriously disappear."

"He gave you silver bullets," Lio growls. It's a little surprising to himself how quickly he's latched onto this werewolf, but that's a problem for another day (the far future, probably. after he's gotten a good number of years and orgasms out of him). "He will not disappear. We vampires do not kill. But it will be very clear what I've done to him."

"Lio, no, come on." Galo kisses him softly. Lio's threats die between them as he nips at Galo's lips, soothing his tongue over the pinpricks. Galo's hand drifts down his side and to his thighs, pushing Lio's legs wider. 

It's distracting, and too late when he realizes that Galo's knot never entirely deflated, right as Galo presses it back inside, ripping a moan out of him.

Lio punches half-heartedly at Galo's shoulder. "You sneaky _ beast_," he tries to say, but it turns into a whine as the rest of the knot pops in and Galo starts grinding it in small, slow thrusts inside him. "_Fuck_. You can't — _ ah_! — can't keep me here by keeping me knotted forever," Lio says.

"Watch me." Galo beams at him. 

As Galo and his big, stupid, furry hands grab at Lio's hips, and he ducks his stupid, beautiful head for Lio to latch onto this neck, it's only partly because of the ambrosial blood bursting onto his tongue that Lio thinks _ but maybe he can keep Galo here. _

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject) (including the [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 
> This author responds to comments.
> 
> -
> 
> you can also find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/springofviolets).


End file.
